Storyline
Die Handlung spielt im Jahre 1273, irrtümlichweise wird im Spiel 1270 angegeben. Hauptperson des Spiels ist der Hexer Geralt, der zu Spielbeginn unter Amnesie leidet. Nach und nach stellt sich heraus, dass Geralt es in seinem früheren Leben zu einiger Berühmtheit gebracht hat und sich sowohl Freunde als auch Feinde gemacht hat, die sich im Gegensatz zu ihm noch sehr wohl an die Vergangenheit erinnern. Wie sich seine Beziehungen zu diesen Charakteren entwickeln und wie Geralt seinen Weg durch die allgegenwärtigen politischen Intrigen findet, liegt allein am Spieler... Prolog (Kaer Morhen) Zu Beginn des Abenteuers wird Geralt schwer verletzt in der Nähe der Zitadelle Kaer Morhen gefunden. Man bringt ihn in die Zitadelle, wo er von der Zauberin Triss Merigold geheilt wird. Er erfährt, dass er lange Jahre in Kaer Morhen gelebt hat und die Personen, die sich jetzt noch in der verfallenen Zitadelle befinden, seine Freunde sind. Mit Triss scheint ihn sogar mehr als Freundschaft verbunden zu haben. Ehe Geralt sich jedoch weiter darum kümmern kann, sein verlorenes Gedächtnis wiederzuerlangen, wird Kaer Morhen von Banditen angegriffen. Die Bande, die sich Salamandra nennt, wird von zwei finsteren Gestalten angeführt, dem Professor und einem geheimnisvollen Magier. Salamandra ist offenbar hinter geheimen Formeln und alchemistischer Ausrüstung her, die im Labor der Hexer aufbewahrt werden. Der Spieler muss sich entscheiden, ob Geralt versucht, den Diebstahl der Ausrüstung zu verhindern, oder stattdessen seinen Gefährten im Kampf gegen ein von den Banditen kontrolliertes Monster beisteht. Das Kapitel endet, als der Professor und der Magier sich mit ihrer Beute aus dem Labor teleportieren. Die Hexer und Triss beschließen, getrennt nach Informationen zu suchen, mit denen sich Salamandra aufhalten lässt. Kapitel 1 (Umland von Vizima) Im ersten Kapitel erreicht Geralt die Stadttore von Vizima, nur um festzustellen, dass die Stadt wegen einer Pestepidemie unter Quarantäne steht und der Zutritt nur mit einem Passierschein gestattet ist. In einem Gasthaus trifft er die Medizinerin Shani, eine alte Bekannte, die auch in den folgenden Kapiteln (außer Kapitel 4) eine Rolle spielen wird. Außerdem lernt er die Hexe Abigail kennen, die im 4. Kapitel wieder auftaucht (sofern der Spieler nicht beschließt, sie am Ende des 1. Kapitels dem Lynchmob zu überlassen). Abigail hat den Jungen Alvin bei sich aufgenommen. Alvin ist mit Mühe einem Angriff von Bargests entkommen, die von einem Höllenhund angeführt werden. Dieser Höllenhund, genannt die Bestie, terrorisiert die Bewohner des Umlands, und der Geistliche, der in der Siedlung vor den Stadttoren lebt, stellt Geralt einen Passierschein in Aussicht, wenn er das Problem aus der Welt schafft. Im Umland von Vizima trifft Geralt auf erste Spuren von Salamandra. Um mehr zu erfahren, muss er das Vertrauen des Geistlichen und der angesehensten Bewohner der Siedlung gewinnen. Schon in diesem Kapitel gibt es Hinweise darauf, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Menschen und Anderlingen in Temerien nicht das beste ist. Geralt erfährt von der Widerstandsgruppe Scoia'tael, und bei seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Elfen muss der Spieler entscheiden, ob er sie unterstützt oder versucht, sich aus dem Konflikt herauszuhalten. Nachdem es Geralt gelungen ist, den Höllenhund zu besiegen, erhält er den Passierschein und kann die Stadt betreten. In diesem Kapitel hat Geralt keinen Zugang mehr zu Kaer Morhen. Er hat Zugang zum Umland von Vizima. In diesem Kapitel sowie in jedem weiteren gibt es zwei Trophäen-Quests. Kapitel 2 (Tempelbezirk von Vizima) Beim Betreten der Stadt wird Geralt beschuldigt, seinen Passierschein gefälscht zu haben. Er wird festgenommen und findet sich bald darauf im Kerker wieder. In der Nachbarzelle ist ein alter Bekannter untergebracht - der Professor, der vor Geralts Augen entlassen wird. Kurz darauf verkündet der Gefängniswärter, dass der König denjenigen zu begnadigen gedenkt, der die Gorgo erlegt, die in der Kanalisation ihr Unwesen treibt. Geralt ergreift die Chance natürlich und steigt in die Kanalisation hinunter. Dort trifft er auf den Ritter Siegfried von Denesle, der ebenfalls hinter der Gorgo her ist. Der Spieler kann entscheiden, ob Geralt sich mit dem Ritter zusammentut oder die Gorgo im Alleingang jagt. Nachdem die Gorgo beseitigt ist, erhält Geralt seine Ausrüstung zurück und kann sich im Tempelbezirk frei bewegen. Mit der Hilfe eines Detektivs versucht er, herauszufinden, welcher der einflussreichen Bewohner des Viertels mit Salamandra unter einer Decke steckt. Je nachdem, wie sich der Spieler unterwegs entscheidet, können die Ermittlungen sehr unterschiedlich verlaufen... Über kurz oder lang führt der Weg für Geralt in den Sumpf bei Vizima, wo er erneut auf die Scoia'tael trifft. Unter ihrem Anführer Yaevinn haben sie ein Trainingslager eingerichtet, in dem sie sich auf die kommende Auseinandersetzung mit dem Orden der Flammenrose vorbereiten. Geralt kann auf einer der beiden Seiten in den Konflikt eingreifen - oder ein letztes Mal neutral bleiben. Am Ende des Kapitels trifft er im Sumpf erneut auf den Professor und den geheimnisvollen Magier, dessen Name Azar Javed ist. Es kommt zum Kampf, der für Javed und den Professor nicht günstig verläuft. Die beiden fliehen per Teleport und lassen Geralt verletzt zurück. In diesem Kapitel hat Geralt keinen Zugang mehr zum Umland von Vizima. Er hat Zugang zum Tempelbezirk, zu Teilen der Kanalisation, zum Friedhof von Vizima, zum Deich von Vizima und zum Sumpf. Kapitel 3 (Händlerbezirk von Vizima) Geralt kommt im Haus der Zauberin Triss im Händlerbezirk von Vizima zu sich. Von Triss erfährt er, dass der Händlerbezirk zusätzlich zu der Quarantäne, die in der ganzen Stadt gilt, noch unter Kriegsrecht steht und der Zutritt nur mit einem gesonderten Passierschein erlaubt ist. Triss hat für Geralt einen solchen Schein besorgt. Außerdem übermittelt die Zauberin Geralt eine Einladung zu einem Empfang, den der einflussreiche Händler Declan Leuvaarden in der Taverne Neu-Narakort gibt. Bei diesem Empfang ist alles zugegen, was in Vizima Rang und Namen hat, so z. B. der Stadtvogt Velerad und Prinzessin Adda. Im Laufe der Veranstaltung wird Geralt langsam klar, dass seine Jagd nach Salamandra ihn mitten in eine politische Intrige hineinführt. Er gewinnt neue Verbündete und Hinweise, die ihn auf der Suche nach der Geheimorganisation voranbringen. In diesem Kapitel begegnet Geralt auch dem Jungen Alvin wieder, den er im ersten Kapitel gerettet hat. Alvin ist die Quelle einer merkwürdigen magischen Anomalie, die Triss in Vizima festgestellt hat. Triss bittet Geralt, den Jungen zu ihr zu bringen, da seine magischen Fähigkeiten eine Gefahr für die ganze Stadt sind. Geralt muss sich entscheiden, ob er ihr den Gefallen tut oder sich lieber an Shani hält, die der Meinung ist, dass ein Kind bei ihr sehr viel besser aufgehoben sei als bei der Zauberin. Achtung: Die Entscheidung, bei wem Alvin letztendlich landet, hat Auswirkungen auf die Ereignisse in späteren Kapiteln. Als wäre all das nicht genug, werden auch die Scoia'tael allmählich aktiver. Als sie die Bank im Händlerdistrikt überfallen und Geralt vom Stadtvogt zu Hilfe gerufen wird, muss er feststellen, dass er sich nicht länger aus dem Konflikt heraushalten kann. Achtung: Die Entscheidung, ob Geralt den Scoia'tael bei der Flucht hilft oder lieber Siegfried und den Orden unterstützt, ist eine der zentralen Entscheidungen des Spiels und beeinflusst den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte. Geralts Jagd nach Salamandra führt ihn zum Ende des Kapitels in ein Höhlensystem, wo es zu einer weiteren Konfrontation mit dem Professor und Azar Javed kommt. Javed gelingt erneut die Flucht, aber den Professor ereilt endlich sein Schicksal. Kaum zurück am Tageslicht, sieht sich Geralt mit einer sehr ungehaltenen Adda und einem Trupp Wachen konfrontiert. Adda befiehlt den Wachen, Geralt zu töten, aber Triss, die die Szene mit magischen Mitteln beobachtet, teleportiert ihn in letzter Sekunde in Sicherheit. Geralt hat in diesem Kapitel Zugang zu allen Gebieten aus dem 2. Kapitel. Zusätzlich erhält er Zugang zum Händlerbezirk und weiteren Abschnitten der Kanalisation. Kapitel 4 (Seeufer) Geralt findet sich nun in einer völlig neuen Gegend von Temerien wieder, weit weg von Vyzima und abgeschnitten von den meisten seiner Bekannten. Bei ihm sind Alvin sowie Geralts alter Freund Rittersporn, dem er bereits in Vizima begegnet war. Sofern Abigail das erste Kapitel überlebt hat, trifft Geralt sie hier als Dorfheilerin wieder. Im Dorf Trübwasser laufen die Vorbereitungen für eine Hochzeit auf Hochtouren: Alina, die Tochter des Dorfvorstehers, soll Julian heiraten, einen reichen Kaufmann aus Kovir. Inmitten der Vorbereitungen entspinnt sich jedoch eine dramatische Geschichte aus Liebe und Eifersucht, die trotz Geralts Bemühungen tragisch endet. Abhängig davon, ob Abigail noch lebt, verläuft das Ende der Quest Die Hitze des Tages unterschiedlich. Geralt erfährt, dass es zwischen den Dorfbewohnern und den im See lebenden Wodjanoi zunehmend zu Spannungen kommt. Es wurde bereits ein Hexer damit beauftragt, das Problem zu lösen, jedoch hatte dieser damit bisher keinen Erfolg. Geralt kann nun den Auftrag übernehmen und im Gespräch mit dem anderen Hexer, Berengar, weitere Informationen über Salamandra erhalten. Durch Berengar erfährt Geralt außerdem von einer alten Sage über eine magische Rüstung, die zugleich leicht und stabil ist - perfekt für einen Hexer. Am Seeufer hat sich außerdem eine Einheit der Scoia'tael niedergelassen. Sie wird von Toruviel angeführt, die Geralt noch von früher kennt, auch wenn er sich an diese Begegnung natürlich nicht erinnert. Das Kapitel endet mit einer Schlacht zwischen den Scoia'tael und dem Orden der Flammenrose. Hier muss sich Geralt endgültig für eine der beiden Seiten entscheiden - oder neutral bleiben, und akzeptieren, dass er sich damit beide Seiten zum Feind macht. Im Kampfgetümmel teleportiert sich Alvin völlig verängstigt davon, und Geralt hat keine Möglichkeit, dem Jungen zu folgen. In diesem Kapitel hat Geralt keinen Zugang mehr zu den Gebieten aus Kapitel 3. Stattdessen hat er Zugang zum Seeufer, zum Dorf Trübwasser, zu den Feldern um Trübwasser und zur Schwarzschwalbeninsel. Kapitel 5 (Alt-Vizima) Geralt kehrt nach Vizima zurück. Hier haben sich die Anderlinge inzwischen gegen den durch den Orden geschürten Rassismus erhoben, und die Stadt steht in Flammen. Abhängig davon, wie sich der Spieler im vorigen Kapitel entschieden hat, nimmt die Geschichte ab hier einen unterschiedlichen Verlauf. Der Orden Geralt hat in Trübwasser auf der Seite des Ordens gegen die Scoia'tael gekämpft. Während Vizima brennt und die Zahl der Todesopfer ständig ansteigt, trifft er Siegfried wieder und muss ihm helfen, aus Alt-Vizima in die relative Sicherheit der Sümpfe zu fliehen. [paths.png|350px|left|Die Fraktionen]] Gleichzeitig kehrt König Foltest nach Vizima zurück und muss erleben, dass seine Tochter Adda erneut vom Striegenfluch heimgesucht wird, von dem Geralt sie vor einigen Jahren geheilt hatte. Geralt muss sein Möglichstes für die Prinzessin tun, damit Foltest ihm im Gegenzug Informationen über Salamandra zukommen lässt - darunter das Versteck von Azar Javed. Wenn der Spieler sich entscheidet, dass Geralt den Orden unterstützen soll, ist der Zwerg Zoltan nicht mehr gut auf seinen alten Freund zu sprechen, und Geralt muss sich einen Schmied beim Orden suchen, der ihm Rabes Rüstung schmiedet. Der neutrale Weg Geralt hat in Trübwasser versucht, sich aus dem Kampf herauszuhalten, was aber nur dazu führt, dass er gegen beide Seiten kämpfen musste. In diesem Fall ist es Shani, die er aus Alt-Vizima in die Sümpfe bringen muss. Auch hier findet der zurückgekehrte König seine Tochter als Striege vor und beauftragt Geralt, den Fluch zu lösen. Die Scoia'tael Geralt hat in Trübwasser auf der Seite der Scoia'tael gegen den Orden gekämpft. In diesem Fall muss er dem Zwerg Zoltan helfen, Flüchtlinge aus Alt-Vizima in die Sümpfe zu bringen. Auch hier findet der zurückgekehrte König seine Tochter als Striege vor und beauftragt Geralt, den Fluch zu lösen. Zoltan gibt Geralt eine Empfehlung für einen Zwergenschmied, der ihm Rabes Rüstung schmiedet. Der Showdown, erster Teil In dem alten Herrenhaus in den Sümpfen findet Geralt endlich das Hauptquartier von Salamandra. Er kämpft sich bis zu Azar Javed durch und kann diesen schließlich töten. Nach dem Kampf stellt sich heraus, dass der Orden der Flammenrose die wahre Macht hinter Salamandra ist und dass der Großmeister Jacques de Aldersberg die Organisation benutzt hat, um eine Armee von Mutanten aufzubauen. Mit dieser Armee wollte er Foltest stürzen und selbst den Thron besteigen. Nach Javeds Tod sollte sich der Großmeister auf einen Besuch von Geralt vorbereiten... In diesem Kapitel hat Geralt keinen Zugang mehr zu den Gebieten aus den vorigen Kapiteln. Er hat Zugang zu Alt-Vizima, dem Friedhof in den Sümpfen und dem alten Herrenhaus. Epilog Der Orden Wenn es Geralt gelingt, Adda erneut vom Striegenfluch zu befreien, kommt es zu einer Allianz zwischen König Foltest und dem redanischen König Radovid. Foltest stimmt einer Heirat zwischen Adda und Radovid zu, wenn Radovid im Gegenzug seine Armee zur Verfügung stellt, um den Konflikt zwischen den Scoia'tael und dem Orden zu lösen. Siegfried kann den König überzeugen, dass der größte Teil des Ordens loyal zu ihm ist, und wird von Foltest zum neuen Großmeister bestimmt. Er hilft Geralt, sich durch die brennenden Straßen von Vizimas Tempelbezirk bis zu de Aldersbergs Sitz in der Burg des Ordens vorzukämpfen. Der neutrale Weg Auch hier kommt es zu einer Allianz zwischen Temerien und Redanien, und Foltest will die Macht des Ordens gebrochen und de Aldersberg tot sehen. Obwohl Geralt es sich aber mit beiden Konfliktparteien verdorben hat, steht ihm die Zauberin Triss Merigold auf dem Weg durch das brennende Tempelviertel zur Seite, um de Aldersberg zu stellen. Die Scoia'tael Auch hier kommt es zu einer Allianz zwischen Temerien und Redanien, und Foltest will die Macht des Ordens gebrochen und de Aldersberg tot sehen. Geralt hat beim Kampf in Vizimas Straßen die Unterstützung von Yaevinn. Foltest willigt außerdem ein, den Scoia'tael eine Amnestie zu gewähren, wenn sie seine Armee im Kampf gegen den Orden unterstützen und anschließend die Waffen niederlegen. Für Yaevinn als ihren Anführer soll die Amnestie jedoch nicht gelten; er soll nach Abschluss der Kämpfe möglichst unauffällig das Land verlassen. Der Showdown, zweiter Teil Am Ende erklärt de Aldersberg, er habe alles nur zur Rettung der Menschheit getan. In seinen Visionen von der Zukunft hat er gesehen, dass die Menschheit vom Weißen Frost in die Degeneration getrieben würde, falls niemand etwas dagegen unternimmt. Sein Plan war, die Menschen in einem Massenexodus zu den wärmeren Gebieten im Süden zu führen und sie auf dem langen Weg durch die Mutanten beschützen zu lassen. Geralt bemerkt dazu nur, dass für jeden Despoten der Zweck die Mittel heiligt. Mit der Hilfe der Freunde, die er im Lauf der Geschichte gewonnen hat, kämpft er sich durch die Vision des Großmeisters, um ihm am Ende im Kampf gegenüberzustehen. Hier muss sich der Spieler ein letztes Mal entscheiden: Geralt kann dem König der Wilden Jagd de Aldersbergs Seele verweigern und den Großmeister selbst töten. Er kann aber auch einem Kampf mit dem König der Wilden Jagd aus dem Weg gehen, indem er ihm den Aldersberg überläßt und dabei erfährt, dass er den Großmeister unter einem anderen Namen schon früher kannte. Nach de Aldersbergs Tod kommt Geralt schließlich im Innenhof der Ordensburg neben der Leiche des Großmeisters wieder zu sich. Die Kämpfe sind inzwischen vorbei, Foltest hat die Lage wieder unter Kontrolle. Geralt kann seine Belohnung für das Ausschalten des Großmeisters abholen - und was danach passiert, ist eine völlig andere Geschichte... Im Epilog hat Geralt keinen Zugang zu den Gebieten aus den früheren Kapiteln. Er kommt wieder in den Tempelbezirk von Vizima und wird gegen Ende auf die Eisebenen teleportiert. en:The Witcher storyline it:Storia di The Witcher Kategorie:The Witcher (Computerspiel)